


Hidden in plain sight

by MoonOracle



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonOracle/pseuds/MoonOracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everywhere in her family’s home there were reminders of him. The last one being the small ring hanging from the chain round her neck, a promise that Benjamin Tallmadge would be back for her when he was done fighting for their freedom.  </p>
<p>Emma Strong wished for freedom from British rule and after the man she loves leaves to join the continental army she too looks for ways to help the cause. Helping her sister in law, Anna, and Abraham Woodhull she soon becomes part of the Culper spy ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autumn 1776

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So this is my first time writing Turn fanfiction and my first time posting on this site and I am so very excited! I hope you all enjoy it and if you don't maybe let me know what I can do to make it better. I don't have a beta just my boyfriend who reads through this so sorry if there are any errors! Thanks and enjoy!

 

The house wasn't the same to her anymore. It held far too many memories of a life that seemed so far away now. Everything was left untouched, almost as if moving anything would erase him completely. The table in the center of the front room still held the worn tunic she had gifted him, that needed mending. On the chair near the hearth, the shawl he purchased for her in the town’s market. Everywhere in her family’s home there were reminders of him. The last one being the small ring hanging from the chain round her neck, a promise that Benjamin Tallmadge would be back for her when he was done fighting for their freedom.

**Autumn, 1776**  
**Setauket, Long Island.**

“Emma! Can you help me with the laundry?” Emma’s sister by marriage, Anna Strong, called to her from outside where she was beating a red coat belonging to one of the men billeted in their home.

She rushed outside to help, “Apologies, my thoughts were elsewhere for a moment.” Emma tried to muster a small smile, hoping to convey that she wasn't going to sulk all day lost in memories.

Anna gave her a knowing look and nodded to her. Emma felt truly grateful to her brothers wife, able to somewhat understand what she was going through. Unable to be with the man she loved. Emma knew where Anna’s heart truly lie, and it was not with Selah.

Abraham Woodhull was a good man, she grew up with him and Anna, as well as Caleb Brewster, and...Ben. Though they were a few years older than her, more Selah’s friends than her own. But Abe was always very kind to her, as was his older brother Thomas before he was killed.

“It will get easier Emma,” Anna said softly, “In the meantime see to this laundry so I can check on things in the tavern.” She walked away towards the tavern, leaving Emma with Abigail to attend to the laundry.

It had always been such a monotonous task to Emma, but for once she didn’t mind. Content to clean the clothing, even if it was for British soldiers who had no business living in her home, or the homes of her neighbors. Thinking of the soldiers in red only made her think of the rebels in blue. One in particular who she missed and prayed for his safe return everyday since he left. It was easy to slip into thoughts of him, the hard part was going back to reality where he was far away with the rest of the continentals, fighting and dying for her freedom.

She had never wished she had been born a boy until this time. Loathing the fact that she was a woman and unable to fight for her beliefs, her freedom, and her country. Knowing such thoughts would get her nowhere, she quickly pushed them aside, focusing instead on her happiest memories of Ben before he left.

Later that afternoon when all the laundry had been done, Emma set off toward the tavern her brother owned. She lived with her brother and Anna, and worked in the tavern to earn her keep. When she arrived she saw her brother talking to Abraham Woodhull.

“Good afternoon Abe. How are Mary and Thomas?” Emma said with a smile, even though by the looks of him and her brother the afternoon was anything but ‘good’.

“Afternoon Emma, it is good to see you.” He gave a weak smile in return, “Fine, they are both fine.” At that point Anna walked down the stairs, seeing Abe as well. The expression on her face softened, just a bit, the only hint that she still cared for the man. Emma excused herself, going to collect cups from the soldiers and offer more ale to the others.

At this time John Robeson began standing on the table shouting, “Bloody news! Bloody news! Where are the rebels now?! To the brave Patriot commander on the eve of his retreat, pardon, his charge into northern New Jersey. Pulled back from the line a most propitious sign for Mrs. Washington that sow! Alas, before his return dear Georgie must discern in what place he should sheath his saber!” Emma watched her brother talk to Anna and she began to walk towards them, not wanting to hear another word that horrid man had to say. “But surely you understand the joke of it all is that his scabbard calls for any puff sword he can stow.”

Selah approached Robeson and ordered him to leave, which caught the attention of some of the British soldiers, including Captain Joyce. Soon things were very out of control, resulting in the Captain injured and both Selah and Abe arrested.

Emma stuck close to Anna after the ordeal, upset and outraged over the fact that the British once again were butting in and making everything worse! Abraham would get off relatively light, his father being the magistrate, but Selah was just a man who had very strong patriot political views.

“Anna what are we supposed to do?” Emma asked while they ate their supper. She worried over her brother, there was talk of him being hanged! What more could the British take from them.

Anna looked at her sister in law, trying to stay calm and strong, “We will figure something out Emma, it wasn't his fault, perhaps we can plead his case?”

“That's the thing isn't it?!” Emma couldn't hide the anger in her voice, “It wasn't his fault and yet he got arrested! Him and Abraham, though I've no doubt that the magistrate was able to work something out for him!”

“Emma please try to stay calm, we still have soldiers staying here..” Anna said, trying to keep her sister quiet, knowing where this rant was going. She agreed completely with her sister that there were many things about this situation that were unfair, yet that was life. It didn't always go the way you wanted.

  
“They are everywhere Anna! I’m so tired of being surrounded by them! They come here, invade our homes, take over our church, and run our lives! I can’t live like this anymore Anna!”

“Emma! Quiet now. Talk like that is treasonous and I will not see you arrested or God forbid hanged! I know how difficult it is, especially with B-”

“Don’t!” Emma cut her off, her voice devoid any anger, pleading now, “Please don’t say his name.”

Anna nodded, “I know it has not been easy for you Emma, but we must all live with this. That is why we have good men fighting for our freedom. Soon enough we will never have to worry about any of those things, you just must be patient.”

Emma knew her to be right, sighing and pushing the rage back, she calmed herself. She moved to Anna, who opened her arms to her, “You are right. I apologize for my outburst, my anger was not directed at you.”

“I know Emma, I know. Go get some sleep girl, we have a long day ahead of us!” Anna gently pushed her towards her room.

Emma went without complaint, weary and ready for bed, she made quick work of removing her clothes and readied for bed. She knelt before her bed and began praying, for every one of the continental soldiers fighting for her and especially for Ben. Hoping he was safe wherever he was, and thinking of her as much as she thought of him.

Little did she know just how close Ben actually was to her and how soon she would be hearing from him.


	2. Turpin Hero

It would figure that the first and only time that Abe tried to trade illegally, he would get caught. That seemed to be his luck. And now he is stuck on a ship with a bag over his head and no notion on what is going to happen to him, and then he hears a voice.

“Stop! Thats enough.” The man walked towards him, “I know him, he’s not a spy. Your name came through in a dispatch Mister Woodhull.”

 

Such a familiar voice…

 

“Ben?! Tallmadge! Is that you?” he gasped hoping it truly was his childhood friend. Then the bag was removed from his head and he was greeted with the sight of Ben in a bright blue uniform, looking every bit the continental soldier he wanted to be.

 

“I set out from camp as soon as I heard.” He held out his hand to Abe helping him up and Abe quickly drew him into a hug.

 

“It is you! Thank God. Can you get me out of here?” Ben turned and Abe couldn’t believe this was the same man he grew up with. “Of course you can! Look at you! Ben, you know me I’m no smuggler. This is the first time.”

 

“I know,” Ben said trying to keep his friend calm, “I told them you were a man of integrity and that you would make every effort to cooperate.” Abe immediately began to thank him almost missing the cooperating part, “Wait.. cooperate?”

 

Ben nodded, “They need to know who your contact was, make sure you aren’t giving aid to the enemy.”

 

“The enemy? Ben you know me! It’s still me, the same person you asked to keep an eye on Emma. I have. She is doing well if you were wondering!”

 

Ben stopped for a moment, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to focus on the mission at hand and personal matters later. But he had missed her and at this point any information would do him good. It had been such a long time since he thought, much less heard, her name, and it was like a jolt to his heart to hear it now.

 

“I’m very glad to hear it,” he replied trying to stay aloof, “Now Abe, I do trust you and I can get you out but you have to tell me the name of your contact at Frog’s point.” Abe stared back at him, feeling as if he didn’t know the man in front of him at all.

 

“What’s your true purpose here? You didn’t ride all this way just to get me out of trouble.”

 

Ben pulled a document out of his coat, “This is a pardon for your release, signed by Governor Trumbull whom I convinced you were a friend.”

 

“And if I tell you who I traded with?” Abe said, not wanting to give up Caleb. “This isnt a negotiation Abe.” Ben replied.

 

“Well good because I’m not giving up the name of someone who is just trying to get by. Who doesn’t deserve to be thrown in a cell by the same congress that declares for our freedom! I wont do it!” Abe looked at his friend closely, “Why are you really here Ben?”

 

“I have a permit, signed by the governor for you to return home. He signed it after he heard word from General Washington himself.” Abe and Ben stared at each other for a moment, “Look, we think if you are able to smuggle cabbage you might be able to smuggle something more important. Information.” Abe looked incredulous, “You’ve come to enlist me?” Ben moved toward him, “Recruit you. Abe, congress does more than declares our freedom, they fight for it. I fight for it, men die for it!”

 

“I don’t ask for anyone to fight for me!”

 

“I’m asking, Abe. I trusted you with the single most important person to me and I am trusting you now. All I am asking is that you fight for what you believe in.”

 

Abe couldn’t fight it now, knowing he would help his friend and the war effort. Ben discussed the details and Abe worried over a cover story. Afterwards Abe looked at Ben, “Several of the men in town have started asking about her…” Ben perked up at the statement, “She pays them no mind of course but for how much longer? Selah has been arrested and I fear now for both Anna and Emma.”

 

“Don’t make this harder than it already is Abe. I know what I left behind and not a day goes by that I don’t miss her and wish I could go back and wed her, take care of her as I should be doing. She knows how important this is, its about more than us Abe. This is our freedom we are talking about.”

 

Abe nodded, “I understand. I truly hope that after all of this you both find the happiness you so deserve.”

 

Ben nodded and began walking up the steps to the deck of the ship, finding the captain, he immediately asked for paper and ink, knowing what he needed to do.

 

As they were releasing Abe, Ben stopped him, handing him a small letter. “Give this to her please, remind her I love her and think of her every day.” Abe gave a slight smile and nodded his head before departing the boat.

 

It was midday when he reached Setauket, needing to have some evidence of his back story Abe jumped in the water, mindful of the letter. He then took out his knife and pressed it into his forehead, letting the blood drip down his face. He looked like he had been mugged, he just hoped everyone else thought so too.

 

Anna was just about to grab a basket full of laundry that needed to be washed when she saw a light flash on her stomach then up to her face and back to her stomach. Following the light she walked into her barn to be met with Abraham Woodhull’s bloodied face. “What are you doing here?”

 

Abe handed her money saying it was for Selah, just as Emma walked into the barn. “Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to interr- Abe! What happened to your face?” She rushed over to him bringing her handkerchief up to the blood and wiped it away.

 

“You weren’t interrupting Emma, and Abe I cannot take this! He will find it!” Anna said hurriedly trying to give the money back.

 

“Who?” Abe asked, and Emma replied, “Simcoe. He is captain now that Joyce is dead and has taken up residency in our home. He has his eye on Anna…”  Anna shifted uncomfortably while Emma gave a sympathetic look. “Has he touched you?!” Abe questioned, seething.

 

“He...I hear him outside my door at night and I know he has been in my room when I am not there. If he finds out I’m hiding silver you took off of a dead soldier…” Abe looked between Emma and Anna, “You think I killed Joyce? Believe me, I didn’t kill anyone!”

 

Emma looked at Abe, “Then where did you get the silver Abe?” Abe looked around before talking, “I had to trade some goods with Caleb Brewster, he is running a shop.” Anna smiled slightly, “You saw Caleb? How is he?”

 

“Same as ever, unshaven, insane.” Abe said while gesturing to his face. He then looked at Emma, “I saw Ben Tallmadge too. He’s a Connecticut Dragoon now, got a shiny helmet and all.” He saw Emma’s eyes begin to well with tears and quickly grabbed the letter Ben gave him, “This is for you Em, from Ben. He wanted me to tell you he loves you and thinks of you everyday.”

 

Emma smiled and sniffled as a few tears leaked out of her eyes, she quickly embraced Abe, “Thank you Abraham, you have no idea how much this means to me, and I will not forget this.”  He nodded in acknowledgment before turning back to Anna, “He did try to recruit me for a secret mission, don’t worry, I won’t do it.”

 

“Why not?” Anna said, “What are you waiting for? What more can they take from us.” With that she quickly rushed off, dropping the money at Abraham’s feet.

 

Emma looked at Abe a sad smile on her face, “She’s right you know. The British have taken too much from us, it is time someone took a stand against them. You are lucky you’re a man, you have the freedom to help the cause. Meanwhile I must sit here and wait, hoping I don’t get the news that he’s dead. Please, Abe, don’t dismiss it so lightly.” She moved toward the barn door, “ I’ll talk to Anna...go home and clean yourself up a bit, that cut looks terrible.” She gave him a small smile and a quick hug before she took off after her sister in law.

 

She was most eager to finish her chores for today, she had a letter that she couldn’t wait to read.

  
  



	3. Letters to my love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a picture for this story, mostly because this is who I visualize as Emma when I write. Obviously, if you picture someone else go for it!

                                                                         

* * *

 

  ****

As Emma was getting ready for bed, eager to read the letter from Ben, she heard a knocking on her door. “Emma, its me let me in.” Anna’s soft voice came from the other side of the door. Hurrying towards the door, Emma let her sister in law in.

“What’s the matter?” Emma said looking concerned.

“Abe came to see me just a little bit ago. He is going to do Ben’s mission. He needs my help.” Anna said looking almost excited, “How are you going to help him?” Emma asked knowing Abe would never try to intentionally put her in harms way. “He asked me to hang a black petticoat on the line, to signal the courier. Emma, he said this will be our way to get rid of Simcoe.”

The more Anna talked, the more Emma was invested and needed to help. “What can I do?” She asked eagerly. “Well for now nothing but if something ever happens to me then I thought you should know the signal as well. I trust you more than anyone else.” Anna said hoping to convey just how serious this was. If she was in then they were both a party to treason and she hoped Emma understood that her actions will have consequences.

“With the exception of Mr. Woodhull,” Emma said with a cheeky tone, “Thank you Anna, I truly mean that. You know how important this is to me. Anything I can do to help and take down those...those bloody bastards!” Not one to swear overmuch, the words felt almost foreign on her tongue, yet she knew they were the most accurate words ever spoken.

Anna smiled at her sister in law, feeling closer to her now more than ever, not only were they bound through marriage but now through the secret that they shared. “I’ll let you finish readying for bed, I just could not wait another moment knowing how you would feel.”

“Much appreciated. Good night Anna,” Emma said leading her out of the room. As soon as she was out of the room Emma hurried to finish her night routine and quickly grabbed the letter. To eager to pray before reading it. She opened it slowly, not wishing to rip it in haste and miss anything. Bringing it towards the light she was greeted with familiar scrawl:

_Dearest Emma,_

_There is so much I wish I could say to you yet words seem to be failing me now. Hearing from our mutual friend, that you are doing well has brought me peace of mind, I have worried everyday since I left. Hoped that you would find happiness even if that means you could no longer wait for me. Though I must confess it brings me joy to know that you are still waiting for me, as I wait for you. I think of you everyday, at times thoughts of you are the only thing keeping me going. Knowing I am fighting to make a difference for you and for our future, it is the only thing stopping me from returning to you. I want you to know that I love you, more than words can say. As soon as this is over I plan to return to you and wed you. As long as you will have me.  I hope to hear from you, if you are able, send a letter with our mutual friend, and it will get to me, I promise I will respond as quickly as I am able. I eagerly await your reply._

_Forever yours,_

_B._

The words on the page made her heart soar. She felt at ease now knowing he was safe and missing her as much as she missed him. However, it made her long for him even more now. Wishing she could feel his arms wrapped around her once again. Closing her eyes she tried to imagine how she felt when he would hold her. The feeling of warmth, love, and safety.

Knowing without a doubt that she would not feel those feelings until he was with her once more, made her a little sad. She tried to hang on to the happiness she felt from his letter, determined to write to him while the emotion was fresh. She immediately began writing her reply. Afterwards, she folded the paper and knelt by her bed, tucking the letter under her pillow before she began to pray. Praying for Ben’s safe and swift return to her and for all the other men fighting. This night she even included Abraham in her prayers, asking God to look after the man who would be spying for the continentals.

The next day, Anna hung the black petticoat and Emma made sure to catch Abe before he went to talk to the courier. “This is for Ben.. can you give it to the courier please?” Emma asked gently, hoping he would not find it a burden.

“Of course,” Abe replied taking the letter and sticking it in his coat. He walked off into the forest making his way to the rendezvous point. Suddenly he was grabbed and immediately pulled out his knife, twisting and raising the knife against his assailants neck. “Quicker this time, huh?” Caleb said.

“Jesus, Caleb. What are you doing here?” Abe said, knife still held against Calebs throat. “Why don’t you lower the butter knife first?” Caleb replied, eyeing the knife. Abe pushed away from him, sheathing the knife.

“What about Ben?” Abe asked, concerned his friend had been caught smuggling and forced to go through the same treatment. Caleb looked confused for a moment, “Huh?”

“Ben Tallmadge! Did he catch you? Did he find you?”

“He didn’t find me. We found you.” Caleb replied, a small smirk on his face. Now it was Abe’s turn to look confused, “What?” Caleb pushed him, repeating himself once more, “We found you!”

“You...you’re the courier?” Abe asked, Caleb nodded his head, “That’s right, now he gets it!” Abe still didn’t quite get it, “But back at Frogs point…?”

“That was your first interview. The second was with Ben. You passed when you refused to give up my name. I thank you for that, I was very touched!” Caleb said, laughing a bit. Not realizing the other man was in anything but a joking mood.

“You bastard! You set me up!” He then threw a punch, which began a full out brawl between the two men. In the midst of the fight Caleb was able to explain to Abe that he was second company fourth battalion, and that he served under Ben.

Abe still was unhappy, “Who else knows my name?” when Caleb replied ‘no one’ Abe still didn’t believe him and he began to run off before he heard the words, “Or hers” spill from Caleb’s lips.

“Yeah? And what of Emma? Does Ben know she is in on this as well? Or does he not care what happens to her now?” Abe said, walking towards the scruffy man.

“Of course he cares, he just knows how important this war is and every bit of information counts. No one knows her name either, I don’t think Ben realizes that she intended to become an actual part in this. He just hoped for a way to communicate with her.” Caleb said, trying to placate his friend, “Now she put that petticoat up for a reason, what was it?”

* * *

Later in the afternoon, the whole town gathered as Abraham made a vow over a bible to bear true allegiance to King George III. Emma couldn’t help but feel sorry for the man, knowing the guilt must weigh on him. His father being a loyalist and all. His wife was obviously one as well, seeing her face of approval with each word spoken.

Afterwards, Anna and Emma returned to the tavern ready to finish the day. Both wondering how the meeting went and what exactly was going to happen when Simcoe was gone.

Meanwhile, at the Safehouse in Connecticut, Ben and his men, along with Caleb had just finished taking out the redcoats, all with the exception of one Captain Simcoe.

“This doesn’t feel right Ben,” Caleb said looking at Simcoe. “Yeah, I know” Ben replied, “General Scott asked if I thought there was a breach in our ranks. I have no better way to explain how the redcoats knew about-”

“No Ben,” Caleb cut him off, “I’m talking about how Woody came through for us and his sole request we chose not to honor. This man is living in the same house as your intended...you know that right?”  

Ben nodded, knowing the risk of letting this man live, “We will, once we get as much information out of him as we can.”

“You are assuming he even knows anything worthwhile…” Caleb muttered as Ben walked off calling the men to get ready to move out.

That night at their camp Ben eagerly retired to his tent, anxious to read the letter from Emma, one of the many benefits of having Abe as a correspondent.

_My Dearest Benjamin,_

_First let me say that reading your letter and knowing you are safe has brought me such joy I can hardly express it. I miss you so much I feel as if I have lost a part of me and I eagerly await your return so I may feel whole once again. Next I would like to say that if you think I would not wait until the end of time for you then you are not as smart as I thought you were! I love you Ben and I would wait through a thousand wars if it meant we would be together in the end. Do not ever doubt that. Of course I will have you and I look forward to the day when I shall be able to call you husband. Promise me you will stay as safe as you can, I pray for you every day. I want you to know how proud I am of you. You are standing up for what you believe in and helping to make a better future for us all. You are an amazing man Benjamin and I will be proud to bear the name Tallmadge. Write to me as soon as you are able, let me know you are safe. I love you more and more every day, never forget that._

_Yours always,_

_E._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know I love getting feedback! Thank you so much :)


	4. Interrogation failed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for reading and for the few people who have left kudos. It really means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!

_The air was heavy, and smelled of rain soon to come. All around him he could smell the earth and listen to the river flowing near him. Laying on his back, he let the sun warm his body and relax him. All was quiet until he heard a little giggle._

__

_“Ben!” He heard her light footsteps walking towards him and he peeked his eyes open, her face came into view. “What are you doing lazy bones?” She giggled more and bent over, dropping a light kiss on his forehead. His eyes slid shut once more, savoring the feeling of her lips on his skin._

__

_Then she was gone and he felt a splash of water soak his breeches. Giggles following right after. He sat up and eyed her. He popped up and ran towards the water, she let out a great shriek when he caught her. “Not so lazy now, huh?” He said and kissed her forehead as well._

__

_“Not so lazy indeed” She replied, and he hugged her close. Suddenly, she was no longer in his arms or even in the water. Frantically he searched for her, “Emma?! Where are you?”_

__

_From a distance he heard her voice, “Come find me Ben! I’m waiting!” He ran towards the sound calling for her again,  “Emma!”_

__

_“Ben! I’m waiting!”_

__

_“Ben!”_

“Ben!” He was jolted from his sleep and met with the bearded face of Caleb. “Y’alright there tall boy? I feel a bit bad for wakin ya. Calling out for Emma and groaning and such.” He waggled his eyebrows at his friend.

“Get out Caleb” Ben said sitting up, cradling his head in his hands. His friend walked off, telling him to get ready. They were going to question Simcoe today.

As he got ready he thought about the dream. How real it felt and the devastating emptiness he felt when she was gone. Too similar to real life, one day together and talking of marriage and the next he was leaving to join the Continental army. He wished he could return to her, make sure she was safe with his own eyes. Knowing it would be impossible he sighed and continued dressing. The familiar feeling of longing pushed aside but not forgotten.

Ben made his way to the cell where Simcoe was being held and sat next to Caleb. He watched, in fascination and contempt, as a man attempted to remove the bullet from Simcoe’s leg.

“He’s awake now and ready to talk.” Ben said to Caleb after watching the knife dig into the leg for a few moments.

“He’s ready to die, yeah?” Caleb was eager to uphold his bargain with Abe, feeling guilty enough not immediately doing so. “Hey, you didn’t promise Abe this lobster would vanish, alright? I did.”

Ben looked back at Caleb, “Look, there is a greater obligation here. Someone has been whispering in the enemy’s ear and the only ones that knew the location of that safe house were ranked well above me.”

Caleb gave his friend an incredulous look, “Yeah, and him! You truly think Captain Simcoe, last week Lieutenant, is gonna know the name of a turn coat in our buff and blues?”

Ben could see the logic in his friends statement but he still needed to try, every bit of information counts. “He could know enough.” With that he got up and made his way over to Simcoe’s cell. “We’ll have a surgeon attend to his leg at camp. I’d like a word with the Captain now.”

The other man moved to get up as Simcoe gave a humorless chuckle. “A word? Do you suppose pain will rob me of reason?”

“I should hope not.” Ben replied.

“You should not hope,” Simcoe said, “It wastes your time and my rum, of which there is little left. Even given the tragic state of the Continental Army, this is no way to detain a fellow officer which is how I know after our ‘word’ you mean to extinguish me.” He eyed Ben, his stare dark and unwaivering. “You may as well do so now,” He continued, “This rum tastes like piss.” He then began to pour it out.

Ben began to realize that he severely underestimated this horrid man. “Perhaps you would be more comfortable after eating. I was just about to eat, would you care to join me.”

Simcoe regarded him quietly, then nodded, grabbing his wig and attempting to stand. Ben quickly helped him up and brought him to the table where food was laid out. The two sat down quietly and Simcoe quickly put his wig on, though it was a mess. Ben poured some wine into a glass and the two began to eat. No words were exchanged for a while. Until Simcoe finished his glass of wine and Ben refilled it.

“Thank you Captain Tallmadge.” Simcoe said, regarding the other man carefully. “Tallmadge? That’s one of the family names where I am stationed. You must hail from Setauket, like your man here Mister…?”

“Caleb Brewster, your grace.” Caleb said , sarcastically, from behind them.

“I seem to recall hearing that Captain Tallmadge, before he was Captain that is, was courting a young lady before joining the Army. A Miss...Emma Strong I believe?” Simcoe watched carefully as Ben’s knuckles turned white from gripping his silverware. “Lovely girl,” He continued, “Must have been very hard for you to leave her behind. Shall I send your regards when I return? I am being billeted with her and her sister in law Anna.”

Ben attempted to stay calm but was barely holding on. Caleb, however, growled out a quick “Ben…” letting his friend know how close he was to killing the man right then. Ben held up his hand, urging Caleb to wait a bit longer.

Simcoe watched the exchange, a smug look on his face. “On to business then? What is it you wish to know?”

“Oh, nothing, Sir,” Ben said, temper now in check. “We already know all we need to.”

Simcoe looked incredulous, “Truly? You know where we mean to strike after retaking New York?”

“We know you have 4,000 men stationed at Throgs Neck in Brooklyn as part of your occupation force.”

“Ha! 4,000? Try Six.” Simcoe said, and Caleb and Ben exchanged a look.

“Well it doesn’t really matter how many you’ll never catch Washington anyway.” Ben said leaning over and refilling Simcoe’s glass.

“Ah yes, the old fox. Well its not my duty to bag him. I leave that to the brothers Howe.”

“Oh, of course,” Ben said, “though I suppose General Howe might be slowed a bit by the ash pile in the city.”

“Ashes dissolve in the sea” Simcoe replied, “Our Navy is not only the mightiest on earth, it is also the fastest. But where will it sail?” Simcoe looked between Ben and Caleb, “I suppose it doesn’t matter because you already know.” He then began laughing.

“I’m sorry,” Simcoe continued, “‘Mock not nor jest at another man’s misfortune’ though there seem to be some cause.”He kept laughing as Caleb made his way over to him, his face anything but humorous.

Ben knew what was coming and attempted to stop it, knowing it would be no use. Caleb was a force to be reckoned with. The first punch had Simcoe on the floor and Caleb didn’t stop there, “It’s my turn now!” He roared before throwing a particularly hard punch.

**  
**Ben sighed, interrogation failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please leave some feedback! Thank you


End file.
